¡Compradme un perrito, desu yo!
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Mi versión no oficial de cómo la Happy Family consiguió a Hanatamago. Algo de SuFin al final.


**Disclaimer: Sealand, Suecia, Finlandia y Hanatamago le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, not belongs to me.**

**

* * *

**

**¡COMPRADME UN PERRITO, DESU YO!**

—¡Va, no seáis tacaños, jo, quiero un perro! —reclamaba Sealand por millonésima vez aquella semana—. ¡Que lo voy a cuidar, ya os lo he dicho!

Suecia levantó dos milímetros la vista de su periódico, y dijo con su voz monótona:

—Pet´r, te h´mos d´cho que no.

—Tu padre tiene razón, Sea-kun —intervino Finlandia, en tono conciliador al ver a su hijo inflar las mejillas con enojo—. Cuidar a un perro es más de lo que tú te piensas, y no te veo yo capaz de...

—¡Sí que soy capaz! —saltó el niño, asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¡Soy un gran país, y los países saben hacer de todo! ¡Yo cuidaré al perro pero por favor, comprádmelo desu yo!

Se apretujó contra su "madre", mientras lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. Aquello echó por tierra toda la resistencia de Finlandia. Tino jamás podía resistirse a las caras que le ponía Peter cuando quería algo.

—Está bieeeeen —concedió—. ¿Qué dices tú, Su-san?

—Si se c´mpr´mete a cu´d´rlo, ´nt´nces ´stá bi´n —respondió Suecia. Peter pegó un salto en el aire agitando los puños.

—¡YUJU! —aulló de alegría—.¿Vamos a comprarlo ahora, vamos? ¡Decidme que vamos desu yo!

—Sí, sí, vamos, vamos —asintió Finlandia—. Pero estate calladito hasta que lleguemos o te quedas sin perro, ¿eh?

Sealand no pronunció una sola palabra durante el trayecto hasta el pueblo, y aún seguía callado cuando entraron en la tienda de animales.

—¿Qué desean, señores? —preguntó el vendedor. Berwald tomó la palabra.

—Un p´rro.

Algo intimidado por la mirada del sueco, el dependiente asintió.

—Sí, un perro...pues están de suerte, ahora sólo me quedan dos, y uno de ellos es el mejor que tengo.

Fue al fondo de la tienda, donde había dos jaulas. En una había un Spitz finlandés magnífico, con la cabeza alta y meneando la peluda cola. En la otra había un perro pequeño, al parecer dormido. Peter, ilusionadísimo, corrió junto al Spitz, el cual meneó la cola al verle acercarse.

—¡Éste es chulísimo! ¡Quiero éste, éste! —exclamó, con los ojos brillantes. El vendedor acudió, asintiendo satisfecho.

—Éste es el mejor de mis animales. Tiene cuatro años y está en perfecto estado de salud. La esperanza de vida de esta raza son dieciséis años, podrán disfrutar de su compañía mucho tiempo.

Peter abrió la boca alucinado, para después mirar la otra jaula. El perro durmiente era blanco y pequeño, tenía el pelo corto y algo revuelto.

—¿Y éste? —preguntó el niño, señalándolo. El dependiente hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Es una perra, pero no está a la venta, está enferma y casi muerta, estoy esperando a que se muera para poder enterrarla —le explicó. Peter puso cara de horror. Berwald y Tino miraron al hombre con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó el niño—. P-pero, pero...¡no puede hacer eso! ¡Tiene que llevarla a un veterinario!

—Chaval, yo lo haría, pero es demasiado tarde. ¿Qué me dicen entonces del Spitz? No se arrepentirán, si deciden...

—¡Yo quiero ésta! —Peter señaló a la perrita enferma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¡Papá, cómpramela! ¡No podemos dejar que se muera!

—Peter, entiende que... —Finlandia intentó convencerle, pero el niño chilló y se aferró a la jaula de la perrita gritando como un demonio.

—¡No podemos dejarla así! —sollozó Sealand—. ¡Por favor, papá!

Berwald se rindió.

—¿Cu´nto? —le dijo al vendedor, mirándole como advirtiéndole de que si decía algo indebido lo iba a pagar. El hombre tragó saliva.

—Se la dejo en cinco euros, para lo que le queda...

Berwald pagó, y Peter salió escopetado con la jaula.

—¡Sea-kun! —Tino lo siguió y lo atrapó en la calle—. ¡Espera!

—¡Hay que llevarla a la clínica, mamá! ¡No quiero que se muera!

Finlandia le obligó a soltar la jaula, la cual la cogió Suecia y la puso en el asiento trasero del coche. Tino abrazó cariñosamente a su hijo.

—Cariño, no se va a curar por mucho que grites. Ahora iremos al veterinario y allí harán lo que puedan, pero tienes que calmarte.

Peter fue lloriqueando suavemente durante el camino a la clínica, y luego Berwald le prohibió entrar dentro. Tras media hora de angustia para el pobre Sealand, sus padres volvieron y entraron en el coche.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué os han dicho? —preguntó, ansioso. Tino se volvió a mirarle con cara de circunstancias mientras Berwald arrancaba y emprendían el camino de regreso a casa.

—Peter, esa perrita tenía úlceras en el estómago y varios tumores, iba a morirse de un momentro a otro, y...

—¡NOOOOOOOO! —aulló Sealand—. ¡No, no, no!

—Pet´r.

La voz de Berwald no había sonado alta, pero tuvo como efecto hacer que el niño se callara.

—N´s h´n d´cho que int´ntar´n op´rarla, y n´s ll´mr´n en cu´nto h´yan t´rmin´do. Hay que ´sper´r en c´sa —habló el hombre. Peter se quedó paralizado, y al final acabó asintiendo.

Al llegar la familia a casa, Peter se hizo un ovillo en la mecedora del salón, con la mirada perdida. Suecia y Finlandia decidieron no molestarlo. Saltaba a la vista lo que el niño estaba pasando en aquel momento.

—Por favor, que no se muera desu yo... —decía de vez en cuando. Pasaron cuatro horas, y Peter no quiso comer, por mucho que le insistieron. Casi cinco horas después de haber dejado a la perra en la clínica, el niño se levantó.

—¿Cuándo dijeron que iban a llamar? —le preguntó a Finlandia. Tino levantó la vista de su labor de costura.

—Cuando hayan terminado la operación, Peter. Eso nos dijeron.

Sealand subió a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se tiró bocabajo en la cama, empezando a llorar otra vez.

—Dios, por favor —rezó, mojando la colcha con sus lágrimas—, no dejes que esa perrita se muera, te lo suplico.

Media hora después, al oír el timbre del teléfono abajo, pegó un bote y se lanzó escaleras abajo como un poseído. Finlandia estaba hablando por teléfono y asentía cada cierto tiempo.

—Bien, muchas gracias. Enseguida vamos —prometió Tino, y miró a Peter.

—¿Eran ellos? ¿Qué han dicho? ¿Qué? —preguntó a toda prisa el pequeño.

—Eran ellos —asintió su "madre"—. Ya han terminado de operar a la perra, y tenemos que ir sin perder tiempo.

Peter entró en una especie de frenesí mezclado con crisis nerviosa y empezó a meter prisa a sus padres mientras salía al jardín e intentaba forzar las puertas del coche.

—Si no te c´lmas, te d´jam´s aquí —le dijo Suecia, mirándole seriamente mientras abría el coche y los tres tomaban asiento, arrancando casi al derrape y saliendo disparados hacia la clínica veterinaria. Peter se pasó todo el viaje de morros, y al llegar, fue el primero en correr hacia el edificio y entrar. Sus padres se resignaron a dejarle hacer y esperaron en la puerta.

—Perdone, han llamado a mi casa diciendo que habían operado a una perrita blanca y pequeña —le soltó a toda prisa Sealand a la recepcionista—, y venía a ver...qué tal ha ido.

La mujer lo miró durante un par de segundos ,y luego consultó algo en su ordenador.

—Sí, esa operación se finalizó hace quince minutos. Si tienes la amabilidad de esperar al doctor...

Peter se quedó mordiéndose las uñas de la impaciencia mientras el miedo formaba un peso en su estómago. ¿Y si la perra no había sobrevivido a la operación? ¿Y si...?

—¿Peter Kirkland? —el doctor entró en la sala de espera, mirando a todos los presentes. El chico se levantó de un salto y se plantó frente a él.

—¡Yo, yo! —gritó. El hombre sonrió.

—Tengo que darte una sorpresa —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia atrás—. Soltadla.

¿Soltar? ¿A quién? El corazón de Peter dio un vuelco, y vio aparecer a la perrita blanca, caminando a través de la puerta, algo vacilante.

—Se le está acabando de pasar la anestesia, dentro de poco... —Peter no quiso oír las palabras del médico, se lanzó como un rayo sobre el animal y lo estrechó contra su pecho mientras lloraba sin poder parar, de pura alegría. La perrita le lamió la cara, limpiándole las lágrimas según iban cayendo.

—Está...está viva desu yo... —sollozó el pequeño—. ¡Está viva!

Berwald y Tino lo miraban. El finlandés sonreía, emocionado, y se limpió un par de lágrimas con la manga. Berwald esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible.

—Su-san...cuánto me alegro de que le hicieras caso a Sea-kun y compraras a la perrita... —comentó Finlandia. Suecia le tomó suavemente de la cara y depositó un pequeño beso en los labios, provocando el violento sonrojo de su wife.

—Yo t´mbi´n.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
